Cartoon Network: CN School/Tropes
These are tropes for Cartoon Network: CN School. Tropes *'Adaptational Jerkass:' Due to being the leader instead of Blossom, Bubbles sometimes falls into this, for example, whenever Mandy and Peppy tend to mock her. *'Adorkable:' Dexter falls into this category. Steven Universe and K.O. as well. *'Arch-Enemy:' **to Bubbles, reserved for Green **All of the students, due to how Peppy bullies them, are considered arch-enemies to Peppy. **The Croc and Chicken fall into this category. *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Biting-the-Hand Humor:' TBD *'Butt-Monkey:' **Chicken is the main example of this. **Rigby also falls into this, but not as much as Chicken. **Peppy when he gets in trouble. **Johnny when it comes to trying to get a hot chick. *'Composite Character:' Due to Blossom and Buttercup being minor characters in the comic, Bubbles was written in the comic as a slight mixture of both of them. *'Cry Cute:' Bubbles falls into this category. *'Cute Ghost Girl:' Claire. *'Getting Crap Past The Radar:' Through out the comic book series, there has been innuendo here and there. *'Go-Karting with Bowser:' The relationship between Chicken and the Croc is based on this: for Green. *'Gross-Up Close-Up:' In some issues, the comic did have some close-ups. *'Jerkass:' **Peppy definitely falls into this category, being the nastiest of all the students. **Mandy falls into this category as well due to her cynical nature. **Chicken qualifies as one as well. **Rigby at times. **Bubbles, whenever someone pushes her boundaries. Despite that, however, she's mostly still the Bubbles we all know and love. **Aku, due to the fact that he abuses the students and teachers. ** *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' **Despite the times she gets really ticked, Bubbles is still the cute and friendly little girl we all know and love. **Rigby technicially acts like an ignorant jerk at times, but even so, it is shown that he still has some sympathy for others. **Croc, reserved for Green *'Jerk with a Heart of Jerk:' TBD *'Mistaken for Gay:' TBD *'No Celebrities Were Harmed:' Micah Blue is an obvious parody of Chris Brown. *'Sadist Teacher:' The Lich falls into this, especially when it comes to him and Rigby. *'Sour Outside, Sad Inside:' Micah Blue, who made fun of the students, would fall into this category. Near the end of The Diss Track, it is revealed that he only made fun of the students is because he wants to be popular like his pals, since he noticed their songs made fun of people and got popular, but his weren't and wasn't that popular until now. *'Teacher's Pet:' Bubbles and Courage happen to be Samurai Jack's favorite students. *'The Chew Toy:' Mostly, it's Chicken who's the chew toy, though sometimes, it's other students like Rigby and Peppy aren't safe from the trope. In a few issues, even all of the students weren't safe. *'Would Hit a Girl:' **Aku and Peppy, as both of them has been seen abusing/bullying Bubbles, Claire, Nessie and even Mandy. **The Croc is sorta like this. However, the only girl he would attack is Mandy and he would refuse to attack the other three girl students. Funny *Since this is mainly a comedy, there's a lot of funny moments. For example... **Everytime The Croc (or Robo-Croc) beats up Chicken. **Everytime Rigby calls Samurai Jack, "Mr. Biased". **In the end of The Diss Track, where Micah Blue was rapping a song that made fun of Aku and Him... with help from the students. Heartwarming *In issue, (TBD). Tear-Jerker *In the ending of issue when all of the students, even Peppy and Mandy, ended up getting humiliated in front of the entire group of villains. Nightmare Fuel *There are some issues that are scary, with The Cursed Video and Flu Pandemic being the main examples. YMMW * Awesome *The song Yumi and Ami made that bashed Micah Blue for making fun of the students. Ho Yay *What Billy said after Dexter was forced to give him a goodnight kiss by Mandy in Science Project **'Billy:' Ah... That was the best kiss I ever had. *When Emma was first introduced, she almost kissed Bubbles by accident. *In Replacements, when (more coming soon...) Category:Tropes